Just to get High
by Running BIind
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had met some certain ninja on a mission, and now his inner struggles have become more as he tries to figure out why they were so oddly happy. A certain blond-haired boy is not about to let that happen. Solemn realistic fanfic.


Koharu; This is one of my solemn fanfics. The song is Just to get High by Nickleback, but I am not using the whole version. It's about Chad himself and a friend, the latter who did things to get high. He goes on to say that his friend's lips were scarred and his fingertips were melted to the bone due to the processes and experiments to get that feeling. It's horrible that kids as young as ten have started drugs by drinking, smoking, popping pills, etc. The lying that Chad's friend did eventually turned into hiding because at one point in the song, he held a knife to a girl's throat. People on drugs are usually 'unloved' or raised by parents who did the same. It's a very sad story and I have vowed to never do drugs. I do not own Naruto, or the song. But, thank you Nickleback and Chad Kroeger for being inspirational to millions of fans over the years.

* * *

><p><em>He was my best friend<em>

_I tried to help him_

_But he traded for everything for suffering _

_And found himself alone._

It was long past curfew, but Naruto didn't care. Sasuke had disappeared, and he ran faster and faster to find him. He knew of his history and of the pain he had suffered through. And then he encountered ninja on a mission who were 'on a high'. They seemed so happy, and carefree. And now the Uzumaki was afraid Sasuke would turn to petty drug-dealing to try and put his own suffering to an 'end'.

It might even lead, that 'end'...

To his own demise.

He finally found him, slumped over and half naked. The Cursed Seal was illuminated in the moonlight, but nothing was brighter than the silver tears flooding down the Uchiha's cheeks. "... Sasuke?" Naruto tentatively asked, afraid to move forward.

_But I can still remember what his face looked like_

_When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night._

_Tell me what you know_

_Tell me what you gone and done now._

".. Naruto?" the equally uneven voice asked. His face was streaked with blood, and with a skipped heartbeat, Naruto wondered if it was his own. He looked like a child, solemn and alone. Various other decorations laced his chest, bloody red and in some cuts, tears had ran the fluids into a pinkish water. It wasn't until the blond allowed his sight to pan out that he got the full picture.

Bodies of three men were lying face-down in grisly pools of shining, not exactly red blood. Three broken, equally horrific kunais were either beside a man or inside of one. Dripped from Sasuke's fingers, down shorter sections of the alley walls, from the bodies was that crimson, that colour over and over again. After that night, Naruto saw the same picture every time he looked into his beloved Uchiha's eyes.

"They found me sitting here trying.. to figure out how to get high. And they all wanted some and I told them no. So they attacked me and one even tried to rape me by coming at me from behind. He managed to get my shirt off and they all cut me pretty bad. The fight, it seemed to go on forever. But when I heard the first one die and fall to the ground, I kept going." His voice was amazingly steady, and the blond saw said ruined shirt drenched in the same colour lying in a puddle he did not want to go investigate. "And then I realized what getting high does to people. I stopped trying and just sat down.. I don't remember anything until you came."

"Sasuke, you must have been sitting here for hours," Naruto said shakily. He almost looked ready to vomit to the Uchiha. So he stood, very much unsteady and walking rather like a toddler. He extended his arms and his blond boyfriend stepped into them. They held each other for a long while in that dark, bloody alley. They cried silently and realized what a value their friendship was. And what was each in his mind?

_"I don't want to ever go through this horrible experience again."_ They broke the hug eventually as it started to rain. The precipitation washed away most of the blood on both boys, and they both stood there. Their tears were almost masked, but the other knew that he was crying as hard as he had ever had.

"Promise me that you'll never do this again, teme."

"I promise, dobe." Their old childhood nicknames for one another had made that moment ever more special and unbreakable. Sealing the promise with a gentle kiss, both boys eventually fell asleep curled next to each other in that alley.

* * *

><p>Early next morning a search party was sent and found Konoha's two very bloody prized students lying next to each other in a out-of-the-way alley. Both were quickly escorted to the hospital were they told the story. They also insisted on staying in the same room no more than ten feet apart. While telling the tale, ivory fingers were laced with bronzed ones and both blue and onyx (at the time) orbs were wet with tears. The senseis were appalled when Sasuke told of his attempts to get high, but he shamelessly kept going. Naruto's rule-breaking was not met with much discomfort for it was natural, but the Uchiha boy trying something like that?<p>

Unheard of, but not in other villages. Little to their knowledge, a very large statistic of 'unloved' teens could be smoking, drinking, or doing other drugs while they listened to the boys. Many also turn to self-injury to relieve the stress of their lives. Some even take themselves by hanging, lethal stabbing, overdosing on pills or jumping off a bridge to name a few examples. And this reality was crashing, and hard for everyone to understand. But to those it happens the hardest are the ones who can turn it around.

Some just choose not to.


End file.
